Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for identifying an output target content, a method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique for managing images by a date and outputting the images for each date.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-213631 discusses a technique, in a calendar display, for displaying a digital image associated with a date in a date field in a calendar, thereby providing an image associated with each date to a user. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-213631 discusses a technique in which this technique associates a digital image with an event registered by a user, and adds, to an image displayed in a date field in the calendar display, an event identifier indicating the event corresponding to the image.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-213631 displays an image associated with a date. Therefore, even for a date when an event was held, this technique displays no event identifier unless there is an image associated with this date.
Therefore, even when a user wants to display an image of an event held on a specific date, no image may be displayed in the date field if no image was shot on this date, and the user may be unable to appropriately select the image of this event.
For example, assume a case that an event was continuously held on a plurality of dates, and no image was shot on a date that a user recognizes as the date when the event was held. In this case, even if an image was shot on another date of this event, the user may be unable to select this image.
Further, for example, when a user wants to display an image associated with an event that will be held at a future date from the current date, no image is shot at the future date from the current date, whereby no image and no event identifier are displayed in the date field of this date. Therefore, the user may be unable to appropriately know the date when the event will be held, and appropriately identify an image shot at this event.